itsasmallarcadefandomcom-20200214-history
Jake the Dog
'Jake the Dog '''is one of the main characters of It's a Small Arcade. He's from the game Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd you steal our garbage?!! Appearance Jake can morph into all sorts of fantastic shapes with his powers, but typically takes the form of an average sized yellow-orange bulldog. Personality Jake is generally laid-back and tends not to worry about things. He relies heavily on his powers to get him out of any dangerous predicament. While he often cracks jokes at serious times, Jake always has a lecture or a song to cheer his friends up if they are feeling disheartened. Acting as their world-wise mentor, Jake is always willing to give input and advice about a situation, but his suggestions are usually inconsistent, ranging from encouraging and helpful suggestions to ridiculous nonsense. He can be somewhat irresponsible at times, frequently leaving his friends to fight most of a battle on their own, but he always pulls through when he is needed most. Jake may be dyslexic, as evidenced by the fact that he writes backwards. Jake is easily persuaded into doing dangerous and irresponsible things, as he states that he will do anything if someone says his name three times. Jake loves to eat. He likes junk food, especially pie, burgers, and ice cream, but he has stated that eating chocolate or fudge would probably kill him, much like a normal dog. He is not afraid to try new foods and invents many of his own foods. There is evidence of his ability to cook; he makes Korean food for his friends, and he cooks all the food that he used to make the Everything Burrito. He can make coffee and bacon pancakes. He used his cooking skills to create an incredible sandwich that contained several unusual and original ingredients such as lobster soul and a bird from the kitchen window. Jake also possesses symptoms of ADD. He can literally forget about a conversation in a moment, and start doing something completely unrelated, such as putting an ice cream cone in a toaster. Jake can be rather fickle at times. At times, Jake is shown to have somewhat of a dark side. Throughout the series, Jake makes some questionable comments and actions that come off as evil or selfish, Ex: Jake has a tendency to steal items without realizing what he is doing. Jake is generally easy-going, but certain things sometimes sets him off. He is also shown to take some games very seriously, such as a game of cards. Jake is not afraid of death. It is possible that Jake has a particular phobia of intruders, and or interlopers. He is a firm believer in fate and destiny. He is also not very willing to do things that require effort sometimes. Jake's firm belief in determinism is underpinned, or at least is indicative, of a possible commitment to the philosophical creed of stoicism. Jake also seems to like boots meaning that Jake likes wearing boots sometimes. He has also been known to have a great love for sandwiches. Relationship with other Characters Aero the Acro-Bat Jake and Aero seems to be good friends, he often give advices to the bat, but Aero often is annoyed by Jake's unwillingness of doing effort. Donald Duck Jake and Donald are good friends as both share some lazyness and are usually easy-going. Donald often becomes disgusted of Jake's new cooking ingredients. Mr. Nutz Despite being a squirrel, Jake never chases him down, in fact he is good friends with him, often telling the squirrel advices or singing for him whenever he's upset. Coco Bandicoot ''Coming Soon.... Pipsy the Mouse Coming Soon.... Tiny Kong Coming Soon.... Toadette Coming Soon.... Amy Rose Coming Soon.... Cream the Rabbit Coming Soon.... Cheese the Chao Coming Soon.... Powers and Abilities Jake's stretchy powers enable him to modify the size, shape, and dimensions of every part of his body. Not only can he stretch and contort himself into highly specific forms, but he can also rearrange his internal organs, and teeth. One frequent use of his powers is Key Hand, which he uses to pick locks. He has also used his arm as a bow able to accurately shoot arrows at a short distance. Although he lacks the zeal for fighting that his friends possesses, Jake is a capable fighter. He lacks swordmanship, so he makes up for in toughness and magical brawn. He is a capable hand to hand fighter, and can transform his limbs into weapons. He can also stretch to entangle enemies, or grow to gain a height and weight advantage. His shapeshifting can grant him supernatural strength, allowing him to simply overpower his enemies. However, Jake uses his powers lazily and does not know their full extent, often hindering Jake's effectiveness in combat. Despite stating outright that he's multiple times stronger than his friends, Jake often leaves the brawling to them. Jake is also able to stretch himself to "create" an entirely new person, as long as they remain connected to him. He is shown to be able to move objects through his body freely. Jake can be stretched by force. Jake's powers are sometimes used against his will, as seen when his stomach took the shape of a fist and punched him so that he would wake up and eat. Jake's stretching ability is subject to the principle of conservation of mass; However, the ratio at which he retains mass is different than what applies to other masses. While Jake can stretch his body to incredible lengths, his body could be pulled so long that it becomes dangerously thin. Once his mass is distributed along a certain length of his body, it becomes difficult for him to support himself; at one point, Jake was forced to walk along the ground. If he were to stretch beyond his absolute limit, it is presumed that he would completely thin out and die. Without his magical powers, Jake is rather weak and can barely even run. Jake claims to have obtained his powers by rolling around in a magical mud puddle as a puppy in his game, but he can't really remember about how really got his powers. Being a magical dog, Jake has an acute sense of smell, as he can apparently smell the precise location of an object miles away. Musical Jake is a skilled musician as well, particularly with the viola(That has the word "toots" scratched on the back), which can have peculiar effects when playing certain pieces such as the first movement of Beethoven's 14th piano sonata. Jake also plays the acoustic guitar. He can also play ukulele. Jake will beat-box on occasion. Jake also sings often in the series, usually along with some of his friends or on his own. He can also turn his butt into drums.